Silenced by Gold
by TheGirlInTheMentalHospital
Summary: A different view on the Millennium Items from the perspective of a single soul trapped within the golden prison of the items, never to be heard by others and silenced forever by gold.


**A rather tragic and angsty one-shot from a different perspective on the items. I was inspired by the Philosopher's Stone concept from Fullmetal Alchemist and figured, hey, the Millennium Items are basically the same, so why not? Here is a one-shot story on a particular point of view-a soul of a little girl trapped within the gold and is one of the 99 sacrifices given to create these items of power. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Forever Silenced by Gold**

There was something to be said to have the human body drenched in gold. The cascade of liquid burning off the flesh and searing through bones whilst the screams are nothing more but a gurgled, sound underneath. The molten liquid bathing in the red and mixing within the blood of countless victims within. Devouring the humans and having them become one with itself. Their souls forever lost in the sea of gold and the tempest of despair.

Except for one.

One extra soul residing in the eye of gold, sitting down with her eyes closed. Back straightened and chin held high, not even flinching when the burning gold caresses her body and drenches her in its heat. Hair black as midnight falls over her shoulders, her skin having seen the sunlight daily and is set in a dark exotic tan only those who have lived in the desert could have.

Unlike the other souls that scream and cry out in a never ending agony of despair, she is silent. Unlike the others that the accursed gold has consumed, she is swims within it. She dances in it. She dreams. She remembers….

A boy, there was a boy with violet eyes and hair as pale as the moon in the absence of Ra in the sky. The burning of their village from the other side of the rock illuminates his features and catches his desert skin on fire. And he is beautiful.

The girl remembers a boy.

He was her best friend.

But he's gone now…

The boy she used to know is gone, replaced by the man he grew up to be. Watched him seek out revenge for his village and obtain the Millennium Items the blood of his people was put into. She sees his soul be given to the Dark God and sealed within the Millennium Ring, residing within for thousands of years before events unfold and she finds herself in a strange new time and place. And he is there, the boy who was her best friend, become someone she no longer recognizes and even despise at times. And she wonders what would he think if he knew was in here still.

If he would go back to the boy she knew instead of the malevolent Spirit of the Ring he is now.

She wonders if he would've fought against the Dark God if he knew 99 souls are still in the Millennium Items and whether he would take immediate action to obtain the items or whether he would wait and plan it out instead.

The girl sits and watches, remembering of a better time and place in her young life where she had a beating heart, could breathe in the air of the living, and feel the life course throughout her very being.

And where her best friend awaits, the two always getting into mischief and bicker with each other over one thing or another. Where he seemed determined to marry her in the future but she shot down his attempts time and again, stating them to be nothing more but friends. And how she crossed the lines she's drawn that terrible night and kissed him before death claimed her.

If she was going to die, than she would rather kiss her best friend before dying a horrible way.

Death greeted her and dressed her in gold. That accursed, beautiful, wicked gold. Trapping and stopping her from screaming out from the eye and grabbing her friend's attention, never to be heard by him as he goes about his wicked ways and comes closer to his doomed fate with each step he takes.

She wants to curse to all the Egyptians Gods, the Pharaoh, the High Priest, the Dark God, and anyone she could think of. Forced to watch her best friend destroy himself and falls into the abyss of darkness, never to be seen again. The items lost forever, with the souls still trapped and the girl still screaming to be heard.

But she is forever silenced by gold.

And no one could ever hear the girl in gold, never hear the sound of her voice slowly start to fade nor how she no longer has the will to keep her sanity and conscious as the years crawl by and slowly sinks amongst the sea of despair. The last beacon of hope and salvation was now gone, the white haired boy was dead, and she and the other souls shall forever remain dressed in gold, living within gold, and trapped within gold.

The girl was no more.


End file.
